


jrwi one-shots

by SwordOfThePhoenix



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: Breakfast, Fluff, Hair Braiding, M/M, Morning Kisses, man. how do tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordOfThePhoenix/pseuds/SwordOfThePhoenix
Summary: jrwi one-shots, mostly br'aaxi and reddnanrequests are open!! please. i need shit to write.
Relationships: Taxi/Br'aad Vengolor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	1. morning kisses - br'aaxi

taxi awoke slowly to the soft dawn sunlight streaming in through the open curtains of the window. he rolled over to be greeted by the sight of his peaceful, sleeping boyfriend. the sunlight illuminated his blond hair and made it almost glow in the light. he looked so perfect, so at peace, that taxi couldn’t help taking a moment to admire his lover. he leaned over, pressed a feather-light kiss to br’aad’s forehead, and got out of bed to prepare for the day. 

he walked out into the kitchen, his fur muffling the sounds of his footsteps on the tile. he rummaged through the cupboards and began making breakfast. before long, the aroma began wafting through the house. he knew that br'aad would be up soon enough- breakfast always got him out of bed. and sure enough, a half-dressed and half-awake br'aad stumbled into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes. 

“g’morning…” he mumbled, wrapping his arms around taxi’s waist and resting his chin on his shoulder. taxi glanced over at his boyfriend with a smile.

“good morning, love.” he reached over with his free hand to play with br’aad’s hair for a moment. br’aad clung to taxi as he swayed back and forth in front of the stove. 

“i’m making pancakes.” taxi pointed out helpfully after a few moments of comfortable silence.

“i can tell.”

“how?”

“i can see the pan, taxi.”

taxi chuckled. "fair enough. how'd you sleep?"

"better." 

"good to hear. no nightmares?"

"not tonight." br'aad's arms tightened slightly around taxi's waist.

"that's great! i'm glad you've been sleeping better." taxi said genuinely, smiling. "can you make some coffee?" 

"sure." br'aad let go of taxi, pressing a kiss to his cheek before walking to the other end of the kitchen towards the coffee pot. 

for a while, the only sounds in the house were the bubbling of the coffee pot, the hissing of the pan on the stove, and taxi's quiet humming. eventually, taxi twisted the knob on the stove and turned it off, sliding the pancakes on the pan onto two plates he'd gotten out earlier. at the same time, br'aad pulled two mugs out of the cupboard and poured coffee into them both.

taxi set the plates on the table, and br'aad did the same with the mugs. both of them sat down next to each other.

as sunlight filtered through the windows, the lovers sat in silence, enjoying the food and each other's company. today was a new day, with endless possibility and opportunity. 

what would they do today?


	2. rapunzel whos she - br'aaxi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> taxi offers to braid br'aad's hair.

“why do you keep your hair long, br’aad?” taxi tilted his head as br’aad turned to look at him. “n-not that it’s a bad thing! i’m just curious. it seems like it’d get in the way sometimes.”

mountain, sylnan, and velrisa has left to go talk to somebody and left taxi and br’aad behind to watch their camp. it was rather boring though, if taxi was being honest. 

br’aad pondered the question for a moment, then shrugged. “i just like it better long. i tried cutting it short once. i didn’t really like it, so i leave it long. it does get in the way sometimes, so i put it in a ponytail if i need to.” he twisted a lock of hair between his fingers, taking a moment to observe it.

“i’ve never seen you with a ponytail.”

“i usually forget, if i’m being honest. or just don’t have time.”

“have you ever tried braiding your hair?”

“never learned how.”

“...i could braid your hair for you if you’d like.” taxi offered.

br’aad’s eyes lit up. “really?”

“y-yeah! i could even braid flowers into it if you want.”

“you can _ do that?” _ br’aad stared at the tabaxi, wonderstruck.

“yeah!”

“oh my gods that would be  _ amazing!” _ br’aad was practically bouncing, flapping his hands excitedly.

“in that case, c’mere.” taxi patted the ground in front of him. br’aad skipped over to him, sitting down cross-legged with his back to taxi.

taxi hesitated before running his hand through br’aad’s hair. it was soft and shiny- br’aad was rather obsessive about keeping his hair well-kept. he took a few more moments to fiddle with br’aad’s hair before reaching down to hover his hand over the dirt. a few flowers sprouted and blossomed as he did. he didn’t touch them yet, but refocused on br’aad and got to work. his nimble fingers were good for such a thing, weaving the half-elf’s hair into a long braid, occasionally working flowers into it as well. 

“where’d you learn to do this?” br’aad piped up.

“oriana taught me. i used to braid her hair all the time.” taxi smiled wistfully. he missed the days of braiding his lover’s hair.

“used to?”

“well, we haven’t seen each other much lately. i haven’t gotten a chance.”

“well, you can braid my hair whenever you want!” br’aad sais cheerfully. 

“o-oh! thank you!” the pair drifted into comfortable silence as taxi worked. before long, he was finished. taxi was suddenly taken aback as br’aad hopped up and pulled him into a tight hug.

“thank you!” he gave taxi a quick peck on the cheek before turning away. taxi turned bright red.

it was at that perfectly inopportune moment that the rest of the party returned. br’aad bounded over to sylnan, waving his hands.

“sylnan! sylnan! taxi braids my hair! look! look!” he turned around to show sylnan his braid, chattering excitedly. 

meanwhile, taxi hadn’t moved. that kiss on the cheek seemed to have caused him to malfunction.

“taxi? are you alright?” velrisa stood in front of him, snapping him out of his daze.

“oh! y-yes, i’m fine. sorry.” taxi waved his hand. velrisa nodded and walked away.

the tabaxi glanced towards his blond friend, who was still babbling happily to his brother. he smiled fondly.

_ gods, he’s adorable. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAAH this took much less time to write but. it was stilllll difficult. anyways thanks for reading i still have to plan atwr ill update that soon i swear


End file.
